leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Pokémon Network Center
|region=Sevii Islands|Sevii Islands |generation= |map=Sevii Islands One Island Map.png }} The Pokémon Network Center'Instruction manual, page 50 (UK edition) (Japanese: 'ポケモンネットワークセンター Pokémon Network Center), or 'Pokémon Net Center'In-game name; theme title in the English soundtrack release for short, is a building in the town of , and is only accessible in . The symbol seen on the front of the building later reappears on the Global Trade Station and Global Terminal , possibly indicating some sort of connection. Network Machine In addition to the standard features of a Pokémon Center, it contains the Network Machine, run by Celio, a good friend of Bill. It connects Kanto's, Hoenn's, and Orre's Pokémon Storage Systems, effectively allowing s to link with , , and . When it is first seen, it is not yet active, but after the player retrieves the and from Mt. Ember and Rocket Warehouse, respectively, it begins to function. However, players must enter the Hall of Fame and obtain both the National Pokédex and the Rainbow Pass. Its design is based on the Pokémon News Machine of the Pokémon Communication Center. States Three levels of communication are shown on the machine's display. The level shown depends on the progress of the . The first level is shown as soon as the player arrives at for the first time, when Bill guides him/her to the Pokémon Network Center in order to meet his friend Celio. The second level is shown once Bill has helped Celio in One Island and grants access to the Pokémon Storage System as well as allowing communication with Kanto. More precisely, it is shown once the player has rescued Lostelle from the at Berry Forest on Three Island. When reached, the red, green and blue lights on the front of the machine will flash on and off. The third level is displayed once the and have been retrieved. The machine is now fully operational and is able to communicate with Hoenn and Orre in addition to Kanto. Inspiration The Pokémon Network Center is based on the Pokémon Communication Center of the Japanese version of . Both facilities are expansions of regular Pokémon Centers which house similarly designed machines that extend communication functionality of their respective games; whereas the Pokémon Communication Center's Pokémon News Machine served as a rudimentary leaderboard for s, the Pokémon Network Center's Network Machine instead allows players to link with , , and . In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga In the , and her Pokémon recovered in the Network Center after being attacked by an unseen force while approaching One Island on the Seagallop. She escaped through the back door when a mob gathered outside the Network Center following the broadcast to the Sevii Islands' residents to capture the Kanto Pokédex holders. In other languages ;Pokémon Network Center |bordercolor= |es=Centro de Red Pokémon |de=Pokémon Netzwerk-Center |fr=Centre Réseau Pokémon |it=Centro Pokémon Telematico |vi=Trung tâm mạng Pokémon }} ;Network Machine |bordercolor= |es=Máquina de Redes |de=Netzwerk-Generator |fr= |it=Centralina Network }} ---- See also * Pokémon Center * Celio References Category:Sevii locations Category:FireRed and LeafGreen locations Category:Buildings